1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to switching circuits, and more particularly, to switching circuits suitable for implementation as an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a switching circuit comprising an npn switching transistor is formed as an integrated circuit, junction capacitance occurs between a base and an emitter of this transistor in view of the device configuration. Charges stored in this junction capacitance are discharged after passing between the base and the emitter of the above switching transistor, thereby to prevent fast switching response.
When the switching circuit is so constructed that the npn switching transistor is driven by a pnp transistor, a malfunction of the switching transistor occurs due to the increase in leakage current in the pnp transistor under high temperatures.